nbafamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayesha Curry
Ayesha Disa Curry (née Alexander; born March 23, 1989) is a Canadian–American actress, celebrity cook, cookbook author, and television personality. After guest roles in several television shows and movies, she began hosting her own show, Ayesha's Homemade(a.k.a. Ayesha's Home Kitchen), on Food Network. Despite not having any professional chef training, her culinary career started in 2014, when she prepared her first meal as a YouTube demonstration on her channel Little Lights of Mine. Curry is the author of several videos on her channel Little Lights of Mine and has written one cookbook The Seasoned Life published in 2016. Career At age 12, Curry acted as the love interest in the music video for "Too Young for Love" by Suga Prince (now known as Sevn Thomas). After graduating from Weddington High School, Curry moved to Los Angeles to become an actress, appearing in mostly in bit parts. She was in a film short Underground Street Flippers (2009), The TV movie Dan's Detour of Life (2008), was Girl #1 in the direct to DVD movie Love for Sale (2008).4 After her marriage she started a food blog, and then a YouTube channel. This lead to a short lived Food Network show Ayesha's Homemade that was canceled after 13 episodes.5 Her company Little Lights of Mine sells its own brand of extra virgin olive oil, and 10% of all proceeds are donated to the charity No Kid Hungry.6 In addition to her written recipes, Curry often posts instructional cooking videos on her YouTube channel. In 2016, Curry collaborated with chef Michael Mina in The Mina Test Kitchen of International Smoke, a Bay Area pop-up restaurant, and released her cookbook "The Seasoned Life." She also began starring in Ayesha's Homemade, which follows her professional and personal life with cameos from her husband and two daughters. The first season ran for six episodes. A second season of six episodes, named Ayesha's Home Kitchen premiered on Food Network in April 30, 2017. On September 20, 2017, Curry was named as a spokesperson for CoverGirl, becoming the first spokesperson for the brand who is not an actress, singer, or influencer. She was announced on September 21, 2017 as one of the new hosts of The Great American Baking Show, an American adaptation of The Great British Bake Off, on ABC. She also revealed to Deidre Behar, from Entertainement Tonight, that she was approached to join the next season of Dancing With The Stars. Only two episodes of the third season of Baking Show, however, aired on television due to sexual harassment allegations against one of the show's judges outside the series. While the show was renewed for a fourth season, Curry did not return as a host and was succeeded by former Spice Girls member Emma Bunton. Her restaurant is to open another location in 2019 at One Paseo in Carmel Valley, San Diego. Personal life Curry is the daughter of John and Carol Alexander (née Chin) and has four siblings: Maria, Janiece, Jaz and Chad. Her mother is of Afro-Jamaican and Chinese-Jamaican descent while her father is of mixed African-American and Polish descent. She was born and raised in Toronto until the age of 14, when she moved to Charlotte, North Carolina. On July 30, 2011, she married Stephen Curry in Charlotte, North Carolina. The two met in a church youth group in Charlotte when they were 15 and 14 years old. Together, they have three children, daughters Riley Elizabeth (b. 2012), Ryan Carson (b. 2015), and son Canon W. Jack (b. 2018). They currently reside in the San Francisco Bay Area. Curry is a Christian. Curry has spoken about her faith saying, "It’s the foundation for everything that I do, really. … With my relationship with my husband, it’s what it’s founded on.”25Curry has also said, "When Steph decided to play basketball, I had the same conversation with him that he had with me. 'Whatever you do, do it well, but do it for God.' I think that's what has kept us grounded. When I started my blog called 'Little Lights of Mine,' my whole goal was to do the things I wanted to do, but all while being a light for Him." Social Media Curry, who is extremely active on her two social media platforms, has around 6.2 million followers on instagram and 1 million on Twitter (as of March 31, 2019). While maintaining a professional appearance, Curry has gained popularity from posting pictures with her children. One of her tweets in which she stated "Everyone's into barely wearing clothes these days huh? Not my style. I like to keep the good stuff covered up for the one who matters," prompted criticism of being judgmental of others. While she's not known for being very political on social media, she doesn't shy away from certain issues. During the 2016 NBA finals, after Game 6 of the NBA Finals, she deleted tweet accusing the NBA of being rigged after her husband was fouled out of a game during the hotly contested finals. Her tweet landed her in hot water with fans after mainly Cleveland Cavaliers fans. The comment, which was widely publicized both in the traditional media, and the blogosphere, caused a media stir. She later apologized for the tweet. “I'm in love with my husband and so I was protective ... It's hard to portray your personality in 140 characters,” she explained. “And so at times I tend to be very cynical. And I don't think that comes across very well on social media.” In 2017, Curry's husband, Stephen, openly expressed his uncertainty as to whether or not he would accept President Trump's invitation to the White House after winning the NBA Finals. President Trump ended up withdrawing the invitation via twitter, to which Curry responded with an eye-roll emoji Filmography 'Acting' As herself Official Account * Ayesha Curry on Twitter * Ayesha Curry on Facebook * Ayesha Curry on Instagram * Ayesha Curry on Insstar.com * Ayesha Curry on Instagweb.com * Ayesha Curry on Buzzcent.com * Ayesha Curry on Insstars.com * Ayesha Curry on Photostags.com * Ayesha Curry on diggoods.com * Ayesha Curry on digstories.com * Ayesha Curry on diggram.com * Ayesha Curry on digclips.com * Ayesha Curry on digtubes.com See Also *Curry Family *Gallery:Curry Family *Stephen and Ayesha Curry *Gallery:Ayesha Curry *Gallery:Stephen and Ayesha Curry Cu Cu C C C